Seducción en Hogwarts
by Joke
Summary: Escrito mientras leía la Saga Crepúsculo..., si! Una ida de olla como otra cualquiera! jaja


SEDUCCIÓN

Hermione volvió a mirar por la ventana una vez más. Seguía nevando. Parecía no querer parar nunca, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y volviera marcha atrás para volver a empezar de nuevo en cuanto ella bajaba la vista al libro que sostenía entre sus manos, temblorosas.

Suspiró una vez más ¿es que no iba a parar nunca jamás? Sonrió para sí misma sin apenas darse cuenta…, nunca jamás…, ¿acaso es que era una masoquista?, ¿le gustaba regodearse en el dolor, en el sufrimiento, en los malos recuerdos del pasado? Porque si no, no lo entendía. En cuanto veía cualquier cosa que pudiera recordarle ligeramente a "él", "´él" aparecía en su mente, y revoloteaba a sus anchas sin preguntar si era bienvenido. Igual que hacía en su vida real, cuando revoloteaba a su alrededor sin preguntar si era o no bien recibido…

Volvió a suspirar. Terminaba de oír la puerta de entrada. Y teniendo en cuenta que compartía Sala Común con una única persona, era absurdo que levantara la vista del libro para ver quién se adentraba en el habitáculo, pero aún así, lo hizo. Era "él", "él" y su "nunca jamás"… Desde luego era un completo hipócrita. Nunca jamás…, nunca jamás podría ocurrir nada entre ellos, nunca jamás…, no con ella, con ella no…, pero si con el resto de personal femenino de Hogwarts, ¿cómo podía ser alguien tan estúpido? No entendía sus razones, no podían ser racistas, pues era IMPOSIBLE que fuera la única persona que viniera de una familia no mágica. Entonces ¿por qué le había dicho aquello a Blaisse? Sabía que sólo había escuchado la mitad de la conversación, pero aún así…, no había que ser un lumbreras para saber lo que significaban aquellas palabras:

-Hermione Granger…, ¡estás loco, acaso has perdido el juicio? NUNCA JAMÁS ocurrirá…

Hasta entonces no había pensado en él de aquel modo. Incluso habían empezado a ser algo así como "amigos"…, pero entonces tuvo que oír aquella estúpida conversación, y el hecho de saber algo que no podía tener… Ella siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía, siempre podía conseguir TODO lo que quería, y sin embargo, ahora se le antojaba tener a aquel rubio oxigenado para ella sola. Y él simplemente se limitaba a mirarla con suficiencia desde sus ojos gris plata, miradas frías y metalizadas…, últimamente ni una palabra salía de su boca. No desde que tuvo aquella conversación con Blaisse…

Ella no sabía si él sabía que lo había escuchado. A lo mejor era por eso. A lo mejor no le perdonaba que lo hubiera escuchado a escondidas…, y ni siquiera se lo había preguntado. Todo había sido por error, una coincidencia estúpida. No era su culpa si la mente tan limitada de Malfoy no le daba para pensar que tal vez (y sólo tal vez) debería beber hasta el coma etílico en su habitación con su mejor amigo, y no en mitad de la Sala Común que compartía con ella misma.

Le miro con interés. Él simplemente hizo caso omiso a su mirada, como si ella no estuviera allí, como si él estuviera solo en la Sala Común.

-Pansy…, pasa, como si estuvieras en tu casa…,-dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras y sin mirar a su amiga-. Sabes que eres bienvenida allá donde yo esté pequeña,-dijo girándose y guiñándole un ojo furtivamente-.

Y aunque fue algo furtivo, Hermione no pudo evitar verlo, y chirrió los dientes con fuerza.

Pansy entró con sus elegantes movimientos, como si fuera una bailarina. Si Hermione no supiera que estaba entrando, ni habría levantado la mirada.

La miró con odio contenido. Aquella chica podía hablar con Draco, y podía escucharle, ayudarle, oler su fragancia, besar su piel, que siempre parecía tan suave y delicada… -"CENTRATE HERMIONE",-se dijo la chica a sí misma-.

Pansy rodeó la habitación con la mirada, una mirada analítica. Y afirmó con la cabeza al tiempo que le donó una amplia sonrisa a Draco.

-Tú siempre tan caballeroso Draco… Hola Hermione,-dijo con voz amable-.

La chica se sintió sobresaltada…

-Ah…, hola Pansy,-dijo casi en un susurro-.

-¿Qué tal todo…, cómo va el…?

-Bueno ya vale Pansy, si no me equivoco, has venido a verme a mí ¿no?

La morena le dirigió una mirada de enfado, como si le estuviera regañando fieramente. El chico frunció el ceño, llegando casi a juntar sus dos cejas.

-Vale, vale…,-dijo la chica levantando las manos a modo de defensa-. Lo que tu digas señorito celoso…,-y una pícara sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro angelical-.

-Siempre tan vanidosa…, reconoce cuando no llevas razón ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, vale…

El chico volvió a fruncir el ceño…

-Siempre respondes lo mismo…, empiezo a cansarme de las respuestas programadas, ¿sabes?

Hermione les miró serenamente. Vale, quizás desde que se había enterado de aquello (a principios de aquel curso), hubiera actuado como una estúpida. Tal vez su encaprichamiento se fuera tan pronto como había venido. Ella no solía hacerlo, no solía encapricharse de ese modo, no de las personas. Tal vez se encaprichara por ser la primera en la lista, por ser la más lista, y la más rápida a la hora de contestar las respuestas en clase, pero no solía actuar de una manera tan inmadura, entonces ¿por qué le ocurría con Malfoy?, ¿qué había de especial en él?

Volvió a mirarle seriamente. Había cambiado enormemente en el último año. Había llegado del verano pareciendo incluso otra persona. Últimamente siempre estaba serio, no solía sonreír…, y se pasaba todas sus horas con las mismas personas de siempre: Pansy y Blaisse. No había nadie más.

Le miró detenidamente: el pelo lacio y rubio le caía en cascada sobre la frente, con un pequeño mechón rebelde que se quedaba siempre en el medio de la frente, brillando como las estrellas en la noche. Su piel estaba aún más pálida de lo habitual. Sus ojos brillaban con elegancia, gris plata, casi tan bonito que podía hasta doler. Su nariz seguía siendo pequeña y un poquito chata. Sus labios eran finos y no demasiado grandes.

Vio como Draco miraba insistentemente al frente, con los ojos brillándole de alegría. Y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Pansy… allí estaba ella, siempre tan guapa, siempre tan perfecta…

Su pelo también era lacio, de un negro carbón que parecía casi sobrenatural. La piel casi más pálida que la de Draco. Ojos de un gris tormenta que harían envidiar a la sirena más bella de todos los océanos y mares juntos. Su nariz era pequeña pero no era nada chata, simplemente perfecta. Sus labios, al contrario que los de Draco, eran pequeños y carnosos, y no había ninguna peca en todo su tez que arruinara la perfecta obra de arte que era la cara de Pansy. Hacía años había llevado el pelo corto, pero ahora lo llevaba largo, llegándole a mitad de la espalda, y no llevaba ya un recto flequillo, si no que lo llevaba desfilado, cayéndole de forma despreocupada sobre el rostro. Y unos hoyuelos encantadores aparecían siempre que se dedicaba a deleitar a su "público" con una sonrisa (cosa que solía ocurrir bastante más a menudo que en el caso de Draco).

De repente la chica río en una enorme carcajada que volvió a Hermione a la realidad. Se levantó con rapidez y salió de la Sala Común con prisa, para ir prácticamente corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño. Allí se miró en el espejo.

Su pelo no era para nada lacio como el de Pansy, el suyo no era ni rizado ni liso, si no que parecía cardado por algunas partes y más liso por algunas otras, pero cardado era la visión global, parecía la melena de un león recién levantado, o la de una científica loca.

Se rió para sí misma, desde luego si estaba interesada en Draco, estaba loca.

Sus ojos eran simplemente marrones. Nada especial, nada que llamara la atención… Su piel no era demasiado morena, ni demasiado pálida. No era como la de Pansy que casi parecía que iba a empezar a dar luz propia en algún momento. No, la suya era corriente, normal… Incluso tenía puntos negros, y un horrible grano amenazaba por aparecer en mitad de su frente…

Su nariz era pequeña y su boca bastante más grande que la de Pansy, y sus labios, también carnosos. Hermione se fulminó con mirada crítica, se dijo a si misma que parecía un jodido buzón de correos.

Dio un puñetazo rabioso contra el espejo de su baño…, ella nunca sería tan hermosa como Pansy, no debía seguir engañándose, debía olvidarse de Draco INMEDIATAMENTE.

Bajó de nuevo hacia la Sala Común. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la sangre que surgía de su puño en pequeñas gotitas, ni del cristal que tenía clavado en uno de sus nudillos.

Entonces Draco levantó la vista, con rapidez, con interés… a Hermione le pareció que sus ojos brillaban con luz propia…, aquello era absurdo.

-¿Hermione?,-preguntó Pansy con su agradable voz-. Tu mano…,-susurró con el ceño fruncido-. Estás…, estás herida…

Hermione se miró la mano izquierda con interrogación en la mirada.

-Vaya…, no me había dado ni cuenta…,-dijo levantando la mano izquierda a la altura de sus ojos-. Mierda…

-¿Qué pasa?,-preguntó Draco entre dientes, como sí el mero hecho de tener que hablar con Hermione fuera un esfuerzo para él-.

-Tengo un cristal clavado…

-Pues deberías…,-empezó a decir Pansy con voz cantarina-.

-Deberías ir a ver a la enfermera y dejar de interrumpirnos a Pansy y a mí. Por si no lo has notado, me importa un pimiento lo que le pase a tu estúpida mano Granger…,-dijo el chico arrugando la nariz como si le molestara el hecho de pronunciar su nombre-.

-Que te jodan…,-dijo Hermione sin pensarlo-. Que te jodan a ti y a tu amabilidad, estúpido hurón albino.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?,-escuchó Hermione decir a Pansy con voz molesta-. No deberías ser tan…,-pero dejó de escuchar la melodiosa voz de Pansy cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta-.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería…, y por el camino comenzó a pensar…, "Dejar de interrumpirnos a Pansy y a mí"…, entonces creyó darse cuenta de algo.

-Desde que Malfoy ha vuelto de las vacaciones de verano no ha estado con…, con NADIE…,-claro, salvo con Parkinson, le dijo una voz en su cabeza-.

Le hubiera gustado poder odiar a Pansy, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella era siempre tan agradable…, siempre parecía estar dispuesta a sonreír y a decir algunas frases agradables. Todo desde el verano… ¿qué diantre habría pasado en el verano para que todo cambiara tanto?

Entonces sintió una mirada en sus espaldas, y se giró con rapidez. Allí estaba Blaisse…, él también había cambiado tanto… Sus miradas se cruzaron en el solitario pasillo de Hogwarts…, y cuando se acercaron más, Blaisse arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, como había hecho Draco hacía unos minutos en su Sala Común.

El chico pareció acelerar según se iba acercando a Hermione, y aceleró aún más cuando estuvo a la altura de la castaña. Le sonrió con un gesto que la chica no supo cómo calificar, y sus ojos brillaron enormemente.

Hermione se fijó en él, y no pudo evitar morderse el labio involuntariamente: otro más con pelo negro carbón y piel infinitamente pálida. Ojos de color verde esmeralda que habían hecho perder el juicio a más de una chica en el Colegio. Nariz recta y labios gruesos y grandes. Parecía que su cuerpo había aumentado de tamaño por tres. Estaba increíblemente fuerte, y musculoso. Bastante más que Draco.

-¿Es…, estás bien?,-sonó de repente la voz de Pansy a sus espaldas, tan dulce como siempre, pero parecía dubitativa-.

Hermione se sobresaltó, pues no la había escuchado llegar.

-Cla…, claro…

-Pero aún no has ido a la enfermería…,-dijo la chica mirándola con recelo-.

-Si bueno…, estaba en camino, no soy tan rápida como otras…,-dijo en susurros. Pero por la mirada de Pansy tuvo la extraña sensación de que la morena lo había oído-. Ya voy, no te preocupes, de verdad.

-¿No podría acompañarte? No creo que sea seguro…, a lo mejor te desmayas,-añadió con un hilo de voz-.

-¿Desmayarme…, por tres gotitas de sangre? No te preocupes, puede que no me sepa sostener sobre la escoba durante más de 2 segundos seguidos, pero puedo soportar un poco de sangre…,-y añadió una sonrisa forzada al final de la frase para que no pareciera agresiva, pues su tono de voz así lo había sido-.

-Insisto…,-dijo la morena acercándose con precaución hacia la chica-. Te acompaño,-y se puso a caminar a su lado con su habitual elegancia y agilidad-. Perdona a Draco…, últimamente está más arisco de lo habitual,-rompió el silencio la morena mirando a Hermione a los ojos con interés-.

-Oh…, bueno. Estoy…, acostumbrada en realidad,-añadió la Gryffindor con voz derrotada-. Siempre ha sido igual ¿sabes? Desde primer año. No sé por qué tendría que cambiarlo todo el hecho de que ahora compartamos Sala Común…

-Bueno, de todas formas te aseguro que no tiene nada en contra de ti. Es sólo que…, las cosas no le salen como le gustan, y entonces lo paga con los que tiene alrededor. Yo le digo que debe aceptar lo que le da la vida y sacarle el mayor provecho, pero no me hace ni caso. ¿Te pasa lo mismo con Harry y Ron? Quiero decir ¿cuándo les hablas también parece que estén pensando en cualquier cosa?,-la voz de Pansy sonaba alegre y amistosa, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírla con calidez. Definitivamente, Pansy le gustaba, parecía buena chica-.

-Si con cualquier cosa te refieras a Quidditch o a chicas, si…, definitivamente si,-y dos risas estallaron en mitad del pasillo, al unísono-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione se despertó en mitad de la noche. Algo le había despertado, pero no sabía qué podría ser. Así que se levantó, varita en mano, y salió hacia la Sala Común.

Se relajó visiblemente al ver que no había nada ni nadie allí.

-Me estoy volviendo una paranoica…, ¿terminaré como Alastor?,-se dijo para sí misma en un susurro silencioso, y arrugó la frente con preocupación al pensar en su viejo amigo-. Espero que no…

-Hermione,-sonó una voz a sus espaldas-. ¿Ya estás recuperada de tus…heridas?

La chica se giró con rapidez. Era Blaisse Zabinni, que la miraba de hito en hito. No fue hasta segundos después cuándo se dio cuenta de la indumentaria que llevaba: una camiseta demasiado larga para llevar de normal (pues era la que usaba su amigo Victor Krum en su equipo de Quidditch, un pequeño regalo), pero que en esa ocasión, se le antojó demasiado corta.

-Blaisse…, me has asustado tarugo,-dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro y llamándole por su nombre de pila, al fin y al cabo, él había hecho lo mismo ¿verdad?-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y sí, estoy perfectamente, gracias por preocuparte,-dijo añadiendo una sonrisa que no pudo evitar reprimir-.

-Pues termino de dejar a tu amigo, borracho como una cuba en su habitación,-dijo como quién comenta el tiempo-. Parece que ha merecido la pena,-dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con mirada lujuriosa-.

-Parece que sí,-dijo la chica siguiéndole el juego de seducción-. ¿Y vas a ir a estas horas hasta la Casa de Slytherin, no prefieres dormir en…?

-¿En tu cama? Qué gran ofrecimiento, Hermione…

-Iba a decir en el sofá, pero tal vez mi cama sea más cómoda, si…

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba cientos de cosas al tiempo. Sin duda hacía aquello por despecho. Era probable que Draco no quisiera nada con ella, pero ella podría tener algo con su mejor amigo, y él no tendría nada que decir al respecto. Sus dientes brillaron en la oscuridad de la Sala Común, sólo alumbrada por la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana. Estaba sonriendo, y Blaisse respondió a esa sonrisa con otra aún mayor.

El chico se acercó con gran agilidad hacia la castaña, y la cogió por sorpresa, cogiéndola entre sus brazos. La chica notó el frío de sus manos sobre su ropa. Y el aliento del chico fue directo hacia su boca: olía tremendamente bien, igual que él mismo.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una fiera lucha de poder, y sus labios se sincronizaron con rapidez.

El chico la cogió en volandas, y la llevó hasta su habitación como si no pesara más que una pluma.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se topó con la puerta cerrada y la abrió sin siquiera despegar sus labios de los de la castaña. Y la posó delicadamente sobre la cama.

-Espero que todo salga bien,-dijo el chico más para sí mismo que para ella-. Dios…, me matará cuando se enteré,-y rió por lo bajo, volviendo a acercarse la castaña, y su risa se enmudeció contra su cuello-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó con pereza. Entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se moría de ganas por saber qué pensaría Draco al respecto.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y allí estaba Blaisse, mirándola con cara de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca,-dijo estirándose bajo las sábanas, pero calculó mal, y su mano se chocó contra el cabecero de metal de la mano, volviendo a abrirse la herida que se hizo la noche anterior-. Mierda…,-susurró viendo como emanaba el líquido rojo y caliente de su piel-.

Entonces Blaisse se revolvió en su sitio, mirando a la chica con aprensión, y comenzó a respirar con rapidez, cómo si le faltara el aire, abriendo y cerrando la boca a cada poco y mirándola con ojos extraños-.

-¿Estás bien?,-dijo la chica olvidándose por un momento de su dedo sangrante-.

-Yo…, sólo…,-y sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó sobre la chica con rapidez-.

Hermione creyó que iba a besarla de nuevo, y se dejó hacer. Sintió la respiración agitada del muchacho sobre su pecho, y su húmeda lengua que subía por su hombro hasta su cuello, y entonces sintió algo afilado que se le clavaba en su tierna y delicada piel…

La visión de Hermione se volvió roja, y sentía el corazón palpitándole a cien por hora. ¿Qué diablos había pasado, qué es lo que ocurría? Entonces, perdió el conocimiento y su respiración se detuvo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando abrió los ojos era de noche, y sentía la garganta seca. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiera ingerido una enorme cantidad de alcohol.

Se llevó la mano a la zona donde había sentido el pinchazo, pero allí no había nada.

Se levantó de la cama, con paso vacilante. Debía mirar en el espejo qué le había hecho aquel maniaco. Tal vez sólo la había dado un mordisquito cariñoso, y se había pasado con el "mordisquito".

Se adentró en su cuarto de baño, y miró su imagen en el espejo. Lo que vio la dejó noqueada:

Su rebelde pelo se había vuelto de repente, manso, cayendo en unos rizos perfectamente formados sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos, que a la mañana le habían parecido simplemente marrones, le parecieron profundos y dulces en ese momento, con una aureola de color gris que recorría todo el iris y que aquella mañana no estaba allí.

Su piel había cogido un tono pálido que nunca había poseído, y el grano que amenazaba con salir ya no estaba allí. Ahora su tez parecía homogénea y con ninguna imperfección a la vista.

Su nariz y su boca seguían estando como siempre pero sus labios estaban más rojos de lo habitual, o tal vez era que el contraste con aquel nuevo tono de piel les hacía parecer más rojos.

-¿Blaisse?,-preguntó con duda al oír un ruido sordo en el interior de su habitación-.

Cuando volvió a entrar el chico estaba tumbado en la cama, con una copa entre sus manos.

-Hola, querida. Lo siento mucho…,-dijo con aflicción en la voz-. De veras, yo no quería que ocurriera, pero…, la sangre…, y entonces…

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-¿Un poco de sangre?,-dijo acercándole la copa con delicadeza-.

Y por raro que pudiera parecer, la boca de Hermione se hizo agua. Cuando tragó aquel líquido denso, sintió que la sed se apagaba por momentos…

No hizo falta preguntar mucho más, la chica era inteligente, y había leído mucho sobre el tema. Ahora sólo le quedaba aprender cómo se vive siendo un vampiro dentro de una sociedad de magos sin levantar sospechas…

Yo no sé qué hay de razón en toda esta historia. Sólo sé que es la que me contaron cuando llegué a Hogwarts. Dicen que aún aparece en las noches de luna llena, buscando un poco de "comida caliente".

Así terminó la historia Poll, haciendo que los chicos de su habitación se estremecieran con terror, pues en el mundo de la magia, nunca se sabe qué hay de cierto en las historias.

Bueno chicos, termino de oír un ruido ahí abajo, …, debe ser Anna, que viene a buscarme, pues esta noche hemos quedado…,-dijo guiñándoles un ojo con complicidad. El resto de chicos le sonrieron mientras alguno le miraba con envidia-.

Sonrió para mí mismo, y bajo por la sábana hasta el suelo húmedo de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Anna?,-digo en voz alta, buscándola con la mirada-.

Pero en vez de ver a mi amada, me encuentro de frente con el ser más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Pelo ensortijado, mirada marrón chocolate, labios sonrosados y carnosos…

-Hola,-dice sonriendo con efusividad-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Poll,-digo con un hilo de voz-.

-Poll, ¿puedes ayudarme? Creo que me he perdido…,-dice jugueteando con su pelo-.

Me acerco sin pensármelo dos veces hacia la desconocida, y siento su aliento sobre mi boca, los furtivos besos que esparce por mi cuello, y no es hasta que siento sus afilados colmillos contra mi cuello, cuando oigo la voz de alguien de fondo…

-Hermione…, no se debe jugar con la comida…

-Lo sé Draco, pero ¿qué hay de divertido entonces?,-dice dejándome caer en el suelo, mientras siento como la sangre sale a de mi cuello-. Mmmm, sabroso… ¿Acaso no tenía yo razón? Los humanos son mucho más naturales y nutritivos que los animales… ¡Pfsss, vegetarianos! Suerte que os reeduqué a tiempo…

Y entonces la luz se va apagando, y el frío invade mi cuerpo.

FIN


End file.
